As Protective As Her Father
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Megatron learns a bit more about Eclipse's abusive past, he shows her that he's equally protective of her as her father is. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **As Protective As Her Father**

Megatron sighed as he covered Starscream with a blanket. "Rest, my friend," he said softly.

"But, Megatron, I should contribute to the meeting," the flyer protested, but groaned as he tried moving his left leg and it froze up in pain.

"Those insects at MECH went too far this time, Starscream," the former leader of the Decepticons said. "They injured you badly. They could have grounded you permanently if Soundwave and Predaking hadn't surprised them or followed you."

"I'm glad they did," Starscream said gratefully.

A large hand rubbed his helm gently. "Rest now," Megatron said gently. "We'll figure out what to do with MECH."

After the flyer was asleep, the former warlord quietly left the room and sighed. When he was leader of the Decepticons, he wouldn't have hesitated to launch an attack on the people of MECH, but now, he knew that would be foolish. Best to let the human authorities handle it, but the Cybertronians could certainly lend a hand in leading their human allies to MECH and disabling their systems. Surely a strong Cybertronian virus could strip MECH of their powers.

That idea was one he decided to bring up at the meeting. In fact, he decided if they had more than one idea and combined them all, it would surely grant them a win and permanently bring MECH down for good. He was just considering another idea when he heard a whimper and a yelp coming from a storage room on his right.

Curious, Megatron tracked down the sounds to the correct storage room and entered to find Eclipse in her dragon form and a can of medical gel in her hands. A small bit of her back armor was removed and she was trying to get the gel on her back. "Eclipse?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

She let out a startled yelp and crouched down, hiding her back with her wings before looking relieved, but didn't move her wings away from her back. "Oh, it's just you," she said with a sigh of relief.

Now more curious, the former warlord decided to see what Eclipse was using the medical gel on and moved closer, kneeling down in front of the sparkling and reaching a hand forward. She didn't move as she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she was curious.

Megatron smiled and began gently scratching under her chin, something that he knew would make her melt and she began purring, her body relaxing and her wings also moving to a relaxed position, giving the former warlord a good look at a few scars on her back. He felt horror fill him as he quickly analyzed that they were deep scars and he had a bad feeling there were more than a few of them. "Eclipse, where did you get those scars?" He asked her, keeping his voice low and level so that she didn't take his question wrong.

Eclipse hunkered down, biting her lip, but not answering him. "Are there more scars on your back than just these?" He asked, trying a different tactic.

That got him a response as she nodded, carefully removing another part of her back armor for him to see. Now it took a lot for a grown mech to feel sick, but Megatron felt like he would lose his Energon when he saw those scars and what made him sicker was that he recognized them to be made from a whip, a spiked chain, a knife, and claws. "Who did this to you, little one?" He asked.

Eclipse remained quiet at his question, which only made him want to find out more but he knew he had to be careful. As she got flashbacks easily, he didn't want to cause her to go into a flashback and he certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of Ratchet's fury either.

Gently, Megatron scooped the small femme up into his arms and carried her to the meeting room where everyone was. Wheeljack was first to notice the scars on Eclipse's back and he stood up fast, his face filled with shock. "Who. Did. That. To. Her?" He asked through ground teeth, trying to keep his temper down, but having a difficult time with it.

Arcee gasped in shock. "Those…were made from some sharp material," she said. "Very sharp."

The others were equally shocked and wondering what had happened, except for Ratchet, who knew what had happened, but didn't want to blurt out anything. Eclipse trusted him with the dark secrets of her past and if she wanted the others to know, she would tell them when she felt she had to. "Ratchet," Optimus now asked. "Where did Eclipse get those scars?"

The medic sighed. "She got them when she was very young," he said softly.

"How young?" Soundwave asked softly, horror in his voice as he dreaded the answer.

Ratchet took a deep breath. "From the time she was a year old to almost five years ago when she came into my care," he answered.

Bulkhead looked a bit greener than usual at that and even Knockout was looking ready to be sick to his stomach. Megatron growled when he heard Ratchet's answer, surprising the small femme in his arms.

"Why are you all so mad?" She asked softly.

The former warlord looked at her. "Because no one should be put through what you went through, little one," he said.

Seeing he was feeling as protective as her father was of her, Eclipse cuddled into Megatron's arms and smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Megs," she said softly.

Seeing this meant she trusted him, he returned the cuddle. "Eclipse, I know this is a bit hard, but I need you to be truthful with me," he said. "The monster who abused you…what he a…Decepticon?"

The small femme fell into thought. "I…I really don't know," she admitted. "I…I never really saw his faction symbol."

Understanding, he nodded. "I promise you, little one, if that creep is out there still, I will personally deal with him for hurting you," he said firmly.

That made Eclipse feel a bit better and after the meeting about MECH, Megatron helped his niece put the medical gel on her back and when he replaced her back armor afterwards, she tackled him playfully and he smiled, turning the tables on her and tickling her, which made her laugh happily and made him smile.

He was going to protect his niece and make sure she was always happy and no one would hurt her nor take away her happiness ever again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
